Multiverse
The Multiverse consists of multiple versions of the universe existing in the same physical space, but separated from each other by their vibrational resonances. #The Original Multiverse was created as the result of interference in the Big Bang by Krona. Consisting of an infinite number of Earths, it was destroyed by the Crisis on Infinite Earths. #An Interregnum Multiverse was created by Alexander Luthor during Infinite Crisis. Many members of this universe resembled Pre-Crisis Earths. #After the events of Infinite Crisis, the remaining Earths created collapsed back together, combining historical remnants to form one New Earth. However, the single universe was too small to contain the energy inside it and it began replicating -- into 52 identical Universes, the 52 Multiverse. During 52, these worlds were changed and warped into extremely different worlds, that also resembled Pre-Crisis universes such as Kingdom Come, Red Son, and The Dark Knight Returns. #Following an additional alteration to the world's make-up by Pandora, the worlds changed drastically again, resulting in The New 52. History In the Beginning Krona was a member of the ancient race of powerful, blue-skinned humanoid immortals from the planet Maltus. The Maltusians would later relocate to Oa and style themselves the Guardians of the Universe. He was a scientist obsessed with observing the creation of the universe, despite an Oan legend that said that attempting to uncover the secret would cause a great calamity. Krona created a machine that allowed him to see into the exact moment of creation. Somehow, his experiment disrupted the process of creation, with terrible consequences -- it caused the creation of not a single universe, but of an infinite number of universes. Flash of Two Worlds From the perspective of the Earth-One Universe, the first travel to another parallel universe occurred when The Flash (Barry Allen) accidentally changed his vibrational frequency to match that of Earth-Two, where he met Jay Garrick, the Golden Age Flash. That meeting resulted in years of interaction between the original super-hero team, the Justice Society of America, and their younger Earth-One counterparts, the Justice League of America. As Barry Allen was the first traveler, the honor of naming the two Earths fell to him - his universe's Earth was called Earth-One, Jay Garrick's became Earth-Two. As noted years later by the elder Superman, the JSA were too polite to mention that they were around first . Over the years, various other Earths were visited by super-heroes (and villains). Crime Syndicate After Earth-Two, the next parallel world encountered by the JLA was that of Earth-Three, a partially "reversed" Earth populated by their evil "opposites", the Crime Syndicate of America. However the general populace of Earth-Three reflected a society based on laws and good values, despite the majority of their super powered beings having evil natures. The Syndicate would eventually be imprisoned by the JLA and JSA, escaping at various times throughout the years to cause trouble. The End of All Things When Krona accidentally created the Multiverse, an Antimatter Universe was formed at the same time. The Anti-Monitor caused a wave of antimatter to sweep across the infinite universes in an effort to gain absolute power and remake existence to his liking. He was opposed by his opposite number, The Monitor. The Monitor's plans did not completely work against the Anti-Monitor, ultimately costing the Monitor his life. Five universes remained. The heroes, at the Spectre's urging, pooled their resources and traveled back to the Dawn of Time where they confronted the Anti-Monitor. The villains, meanwhile (1,000,000,000 years later), traveled to Oa to try to stop Krona from peering back in time and creating the Multiverse (and, by extension, the Antimatter Universe the Anti-Monitor came from). The Anti-Monitor revealed to the assembled heroes that he lured them to him to absorb their life forces. He explained: Only here, before creation can the future be changed! When Krona taps the cosmic forces, opening the door between matter and antimatter ... it shall be my hand he sees! My hand which shall destroy the positive matter multiverse for now and forever! My hand which shall make the antimatter universe supreme! ... The Multiverse will no longer exist! However, the Spectre, aided by the mightiest sorcerers of five Earths, managed to defeat him. As Krona peered back through the cosmic veil, the Big Bang began: In the beginning there were many. A Multiversal infinitude ... so cold and so dark for so long ... that even the burning light was imperceptible ... but then the light grew, and the Multiverse shuddered .. and the darkness screamed as much in pain as in relief. For in that instant a Universe was born. A Universe with mighty worlds orbiting burning suns. A Universe reborn at the Dawn of Time. What had been many became one. As explained later by Harbinger, in this reality, there only ever was one Earth with one history. From a functional perspective, the histories and peoples of Earth-One, Earth-Two, Earth-Four, Earth-S, and Earth-X were effectively merged to form one composite universe, the Post-Crisis Earth. Earth-One became a sort of template, onto which the other Earths were apparently added. Infinite Crisis Many years later, survivors of the first Crisis, consisting of Alexander Luthor of Earth Three, Superboy of Earth Prime, and Superman & Lois Lane of Earth-Two, set out to remake the Multiverse and create "the perfect Earth", after witnessing atrocities and catastrophes that had befallen the heroes of New Earth. They intended to fabricate a machine that would recreate the multiverse and allow them to fuse and combine Earths until the perfect Earth was found. A chain of events was set into motion, including the takeover of Batman's Brother Eye satellite, the unification of Earth's villains under the Secret Society of Super-Villains, the manipulation of the Spectre, and the movement of planets to spark war and unrest. The magic destroyed and recreated by the Spectre would serve as fuel for the machine, Brother Eye would give the machine programming and directive, the villains united under the Society would bring people who had been merged into New Earth at the conclusion of the Crisis on Infinite Earths that still contained the genetic code of their former Earth, and the wars throughout the universe would shift the center of the universe away from Oa to where Earth-Two's center was, allowing the tower to open an access point. New 52 Characteristics Area/Dimensions: Infinite Location Details Universe: n/a Identity: The existence of the Original Multiverse was unknown to the general populace of any one particular planet. The Multiverse consisted of multiple versions of the universe existing in the same physical space, but separated from each other by their vibrational resonances. As Allen explained to Garrick in their first meeting: ..I vibrated so fast -- I tore a gap in the vibratory shields separating our worlds! As you know -- two objects can occupy the same space and time -- if they vibrate at different speeds! My theory is, both Earths were created at the same time in two quite similar universes! They vibrate differently -- which keeps them apart! Life, customs -- even languages -- evolved on your earth almost exactly as they did on my Earth! Destiny must have decreed there'd be a Flash -- on each Earth! Passage of Time The JSA and JLA would get together once a year when the temporal matrices of the two universes were at their closest point, using a dimensional transporter . As Batman once explained about the differences between Earth-One and Earth-Two: This Earth (Earth-Two) rotates at a slower speed -- time passes less quickly than on our Earth! Green Arrow added: The idea is that Earth-Two is about twenty years behind because of some time flux. List of Original Universes Below is a partial list of notable alternate worlds, and universes with known numerical designations. Beyond these, many other alternate worlds have been visited or explored by denizens of the DC Universe.The Pre-Crisis designations for the various Earths were usually spelled out as "Earth-One", "Earth-Two", etc., rather than "Earth-1", Earth-2", etc. as the hand lettered text in the comics made no distinction between a lowercase "L" and the numeral "1". With the advent of the new 52 Multiverse, this distinction becomes worth noting, to keep the designations coherent. *'Antimatter Universe: The home universe of Oa's antimatter counterpart, Qward. *Earth-One: The Modern Age of heroes including Martian Manhunter and the JLA. *Earth-Two: World War II's JSA. *Earth-Three: Evil counterparts of Earth-One's heroes *Earth-Four: The homeworld of Blue Beetle, Captain Atom, Nightshade, The Question, Peacemaker, Thunderbolt, Judomaster, and Sarge Steel. *Earth-Five: A world with no krypton or superheroes, The Phantom Stranger Brings Earth-One's Batman to this universe to prevent the Deaths of his Parents and inspires this world's Bruce Wayne to Grow up to become Batman. *Earth-Six: The United States lost the Revolutionary War. Lady Quark and Lord Volt rule America as superpowered monarchs. *Earth-Seven: Homeworld of Dark Angel. *Earth-Twelve: Homeworld of the Inferior Five *Earth-Fourteen: Jack Kirby's Fourth World. *Earth-96: Kingdom Come. *Earth-97: Tangent Comics *Earth-276: The Home Universe of Captain Thunder. *Earth-1191: Tales of the Multiverse: Batman-Vampire. *Amalgam Universe' : World created by the merging of the Marvel Universe and the DC Universe.In Marvel Comics, this earth is given the designation Earth-9602 *'Earth-A: The evil Johnny Thunder of Earth-One altered the history of the Justice League to create the Lawless League. *Earth-C: Home to anthropomorphic animals including Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew. *Earth-D: Consisted of the Justice Alliance of America and other analogues of heroes from Earth-One, but were more ethnically diverse. *Earth-Prime: Homeworld of Ultraa and Superboy-Prime. *Earth-S: The Marvel Family's Earth. *Earth-X: The adopted home of Earth-Two natives the Freedom Fighters. *Limbo: A dimension inhabited by long forgotten DC characters. Interregnum Multiverse History This Multiverse existed only during Alexander Luthor's attempts to recreate the Original Multiverse during Infinite Crisis. Luthor's plan to use the Multiversal essences of natives of the original Universes to recreate Earth-Two also required: the rest of the Multiverse back as well. I need thousands and thousands of worlds. Worlds I can sift through like sand, one grain at a time, combining and mixing until I find it. Until I find the perfect Earth. ''Infinite Crisis'' 5 (2006) Luthor further noted that: The Superman of Earth-Two is the key to the return of the rest of the Multiverse. For some reason I can't explain or understand, and probably never will...everything comes from Superman. After activating his device and the program "Earth: Spawn", a multitude of Earths (and their respective universes) appeared. The elder Superman, Kal-L, explained to his younger counterpart that: your Earth Earth ''has been splintered back into a multiverse made up of thousands of worlds. But the Multiverse is unstable. The Earths will become weaker and weaker as they're divided. And if they aren't brought back together soon, the entire universe will explode in a new Big Bang. Everything will be destroyed. We need to get back to Earth-One. That proved a difficult task, as the sky was filled with visions of multiple Earths, some mirroring Pre-Crisis Earths, others representing visions of past and future timelines, some known, some unknown. The Earths collapsed back into a New Earth at the end of the Crisis. Characteristics '''Area/Dimensions: Presumably infinite in each of the created Universes, although may only have consisted of multiple versions of Earth separated by their vibrational resonances. Location Details Universe: n/a Identity: The existence of the Interregnum Multiverse was seen by the general populace of New Earth. List of Interregnum Universes Below is a partial list of alternate worlds created by Alexander Luthor in his attempt to create the perfect Earth. *'Earth-0': A Bizarro Earth. *'Earth-One': New Earth with the elements of the other Earths removed. * Earth-One + Earth-Two + Earth-Three: Combined elements of these Earths. *'Earth-25G': Unseen. *'Earth-97': The Tangent Earth. *'Earth-154': An Earth where Superman and Batman both had sons carrying on their legacies; combined by Luthor with Earth-462. *'Earth-247': The Legion of Super-Heroes future. *'Earth-462': Various alternate versions of World War II superheroes fighting Nazis; combined by Luthor with Earth-154. *'Earth-898': Western heroes of the 19th Century. *'Earth-3181': Unseen. *'Earth-Prime': Unseen. *'Earth-Q': Unseen. *'Earth-S': The original home of the Marvel Family 52 Multiverse History In the Beginning After the events of Infinite Crisis, the remaining Earths created by Alexander Luthor collapsed back together, combining historical remnants to form one New Earth. However, the single universe was too small to contain the energy inside it and it began replicating - into 52 identical Universes: a new Multiverse. As Rip Hunter revealed to Booster Gold aboard his Time Sphere, in the few seconds after the creation of this new Multiverse, the Earths (and their corresponding Universes) "will occupy the same space, each on a different vibrational plane". During their efforts to stop the vastly powerful Mr. Mind from destroying every universe, Hunter described Mind's efforts as "eating years and events from this universe's history -- altering the Earth with every flap of his wings". This resulted in the Earths changing, becoming different from New Earth in varying degrees. Hunter further states that "the notion that there's a Multiverse beyond the reality we know -- that's too dangerous a secret to spread." However, he had let that very thing slip in front of Doctor Sivana. Hunter also revealed that there is a coming Megaverse. How this may relate to other multiverses previously encountered (ex. the Marvel Universe), if at all, remains to be seen. Characteristics Area/Dimensions: Infinite in each of the 52 Universes Location Details Universe: n/a Identity: The existence of the full 52 Multiverse is unknown to the general populace of any one particular planet. The general populace of New Earth (Earth-0) is fully aware of various other populated Earths though are not fully aware of the exact nature of the 52 other realities as of the end of Final Crisis. It remains unknown if the general populace of the other Earths in the 52 Multiverse are also aware of other existing realities in the 52 multiverse. The parallel dimensions were separated by an an interdimensional sub-reality barrier called The Bleed. The Bleed was also spatially connected with the Source Wall, the Multiversal Nexus and the Nanoverse. The Bleed was completely collapsed in the Final Crisis event by Nix Uotan. The Source Wall and the Anti-Life Equation exist between each matter universe. Knowledge and control of the Anti-Life Equation, the Speed Force, and quantum mechanics were needed to travel between universes. ''Countdown'' #40 Some have learned to travel the universes between the dimensions without knowledge of the Anti-Life Equation, such as Professor Michael Holt of Earth-2, though on a limited basis. The Multiversal Nexus is the reality in between known parallel matter based universes. The Nexus was formerly occupied by the Monitors. From here, they observed and analyzed variances within the Multiverse; specifically citing instances wherein individuals migrated from one reality to another. According to the Guardians of the Universe: ... upon Earth now rest 51 more parallel Earths -- and beyond this universe, 51 parallel universes ... if Earth is ever annihilated, it will start a chain reaction that will destroy the others. The Multiverse will collapse, leaving only our opposite antimatter universe in existence. List of 52 Universes The following is a list of the other Earths thus created, as seen for the first time: *'Earth-0' aka New Earth aka The DC Universe: The Earth existing in the primary reality following the Infinite Crisis and Final Crisis events. Geoff Johns sidebar in Wizard Magazine #189:"There's New Earth and then there's Earths 1 through 51. New Earth is our main Earth in the DCU, and are 51 on top of it. There are 52 in total." Specifically referred to as Earth-0/Zero in Final Crisis #7. *'Earth-1': Originally this Earth was defended by characters that resemble the Silver-Age Heroes of Pre-Crisis Earth-One. It has now been repurposed as an Earth featuring 21st century modern takes on the DC heroes.http://dcu.blog.dccomics.com/2009/12/07/dcu-in-2010-welcome-to-earth-one/ *'Earth-2': This Earth is defended by Justice Society Infinity, a successive version of the original Justice Society whose members include Batman's daughter, the Huntress, and an older Robin. Reminiscent of Pre-Crisis Earth-Two. *'Earth-3' aka Crime Society Universe: Criminal versions of Earth-2's JSA. referred to as another Crime Society according to ''Crime Society'' #1Geoff Johns sidebar in Wizard Magazine #189:"A world full of evil dopplegangers of Earth-2. I'd wager they have an annual team-up with the Anti-Matter Earth's Crime Syndicate as the Justice Society had a team-up with the Justice League back in the day." *'Earth-4' aka Charlton Universe: Blue Beetle, Captain Atom, and the Question, among others, are the heroes of this Earth. Reminiscent of Pre-Crisis Earth-Four. Geoff Johns sidebar in Wizard Magazine #189:"A film noir planet populated by the Charlton characters. Greg Rucka's perfect planet." *'Earth-5' aka Fawcett Universe: The Marvel Family are Earth's main heroes on a world of magic. Reminiscent of Pre-Crisis Earth-S. Geoff Johns sidebar in Wizard Magazine #189: "A world of magic where Captain Marvel and his family's adventures happen. Think Harry Potter meets the classic Fawcett Comics. Mark Waid's perfect planet." *'Earth-6': World including version of Ray Palmer who becomes The Ray. *'Earth-7': World including version of Courtney Whitmore who becomes known as Starwoman. *'Earth-8': Home world of Lord Havok and the Extremists. This Earth contains heroes similar to those of Marvel Comics. Final Crisis: Superman Beyond #1Pastiche of the Marvel Universe. *'Earth-9': The Tangent Universe *'Earth-10' aka Quality Universe: The original Freedom Fighters fight Nazi counterparts of the JLA. Geoff Johns sidebar in Wizard Magazine #189: "A world where the Freedom Fighters represent something much different on an Earth embracing fascism. Grant Morrison wrote up an amazing concept for this one in particular, and he could write a hell of a series or line of books on this." *'Earth-11': A reverse gender Earth.''Countdown Presents: The Search for Ray Palmer: Superwoman/Batwoman'' #1 *'Earth-12' aka The Next Generation Universe: A future world inhabited by a version of Batman "beyond anything ever seen". [http://www.dccomics.com/sites/arena/ Countdown: Arena minisite] *'Earth-13': World of dark and arcane heroes. *'Earth-14': unknown *'Earth-15': A populated parellel developed Earth whose people have evolved to become "nearly perfect beings" [http://www.dccomics.com/sites/arena/ Countdown: Arena minisite] of their own personal development. ''Countdown'' #30 Earth-15 was completely destroyed by Kal-El (Earth-Prime). The source dimension and other inhabited planets of that dimension continue to exist. *'Earth-16': Originally intended for the Super-Sons of Earth-154, it later became the source Earth of Christopher Kent the alternate Superman. This has since been changed into the home dimension of the Young Justice TV Series. *'Earth-17': A post-apocalyptic world where the Atomic Knights protect the last signs of life. Geoff Johns sidebar in Wizard Magazine #189 On this Earth, science and magic apparently co-exist - this Earth's greatest hero is Superdemon *'Earth-18' aka The Justice Riders Universe: A world where the JLA are a group of lawmen who ride the Wild West. [http://www.dccomics.com/news/?nw=8468 DC Nation #77] *'Earth-19' aka Gotham by Gaslight Universe: Batman fights Jack the Ripper in the 1880s. [http://www.dccomics.com/sites/arena/ Countdown: Arena minisite] *'Earth-20': Home to a group of pulp-inspired heroes, the Society of Super-Heroes, led by Doc Fate *'Earth-21' aka DC: The New Frontier Universe: A world where the Cold War has recently ended, and a new age of heroes has begun. [http://www.dccomics.com/news/?nw=8468 DC Nation #77] [http://www.dccomics.com/sites/arena/ Countdown: Arena minisite] *'Earth-22' aka Kingdom Come Universe: A near-future world brought to the brink of apocalypse by warring superheroes. Starman confirms that before he came back to the 21st Century during the Lightning Saga, he was accidently shunted to Earth-22 ("No one liked each other there very much!"). ''Justice Society of America'' #6 Confirmed by Geoff Johns in Wizard Magazine #189 *'Earth-23': unknown *'Earth-24': unknown *'Earth-25': unknown *'Earth-26': Home of the cartoon animal superheroes Captain Carrot & The Zoo Crew.at Wizard World 2007 *'Earth-27': unknown *'Earth-28': unknown *'Earth-29': unknown *'Earth-30' aka Red Son Universe: Superman is a champion of Cold War-era Soviet Russia. [http://www.dccomics.com/sites/arena/ Countdown: Arena minisite] *'Earth-31': A "darker version of the future;" AKA Frank Miller's Batman universe "as seen in the ''Superman/Batman'' series" [http://www.dccomics.com/sites/arena/ Countdown: Arena minisite] *'Earth-32' aka In Darkest Knight Universe: Bruce Wayne becomes Green Lantern instead of Hal Jordan. [http://www.dccomics.com/sites/arena/ Countdown: Arena minisite] *'Earth-33': A mystical earth where all of the heroes have magic-based powers, including Bat-Mage, and Kal-El, wielder of Kryptonian Magicks. Ruled by the multiversal seer Oracle. *'Earth-34' aka The Amazonia Universe: Wonder Woman frees Britain from oppression under the reign of King Jack. [http://www.dccomics.com/news/?nw=8468 DC Nation #77] [http://www.dccomics.com/sites/arena/ Countdown: Arena minisite] *'Earth-35': unknown *'Earth-36': unknown *'Earth-37': Thrillkiller Universe *'Earth-38': Homeworld to a Captain Atom who leads the Atomic Knights. *'Earth-39': Homeworld of Daniel Garrett who became Blue Beetle the same way as Jaime Reyes. *'Earth-40': The Liberty Files world, where costumed heroes and villains have joined World War II. [http://www.dccomics.com/sites/arena/ Countdown: Arena minisite] *'Earth-41': unknown *'Earth-42': unknown *'Earth-43': A world of vampires and the supernatural, inhabited by a vampire Batman. [http://www.dccomics.com/sites/arena/ Countdown: Arena minisite] *'Earth-44': Unknown, but its main heroes were a group of robots called the Metal Men, led by "Doc Tornado". *'Earth-45': unknown *'Earth-46': unknown *'Earth-47': unknown *'Earth-48' aka The War World Universe: Native home of the Forerunners, creatures bred by the Monitors from all the alien races of the solar system after the destruction of all human life on Earth in a war against other planets. This universe's counterpart of J'onn J'onzz is a general in the Martian army. *'Earth-49': unknown *'Earth-50': The Wildstorm Universe. Confirmed by Geoff Johns in Wizard Magazine #189 *'Earth-51': "A near perfect world. No mention of crime, war, poverty, disease .." ''Countdown'' #19 Universe-51 was later destroyed as a result of Monarch's Containment Suit being destroyed at the hands of Superman-Prime. Following the company-wide reboot in 2011 (see below), this multiverse ceased to exist. However, DC still published stories set on Earth-1, Earth-16 and Earth-40 after the reboot. New 52 After Flashpoint, The Flash and Pandora altered the timeline such that the state of the multiverse was changed significantly - apparently for the greater good. The result was a merger of three disparate universes; the DC Universe, the Wildstorm Universe, and the Vertigo Universe. The latter of which was comprised of those characters who began their existence within the mainstream DCU, but continued on under the Vertigo imprint beginning in April 1993. Other Vertigo properties remain disconnected from this multiverse. Notably, the 52 universes are capable of communicating with each other through comic books, chronicles of the adventures of the heroes of the universes being published on various different worlds. These publications include Quantum Comics (Earth 4), Keystone Comics (Earth 5), Essential Major Comics (Earth 7), Major Comics (Earth 8), Spire Comics, Blue Stamp, and Victory Comics. Orrery of Worlds As before the events of Flashpoint, the current Multiverse is home to 52 Earths: * Prime Earth aka Earth 0: Home of the main DC Universe. * Earth 1: Essentially the same as Earth-1 of the 52 Multiverse, home to modernized versions of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and the Teen Titans. * Earth 2: Formerly home to the Wonders of the World, including Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. Now defended by the likes of Doctor Fate, the Flash, Green Lantern and Red Tornado, among others. * Earth 3: A relentlessly malevolent world ruled by the Crime Syndicate until its destruction; its sole known survivors are Ultraman, Owlman and Superwoman. * Earth 4: Essentially the same as Earth-4 of the 52 Multiverse, this world is home to the Charlton characters such as Captain Atom, the Question, Blue Beetle, Nightshade and Peacemaker, with America having gone horribly wrong as a result of superheroes' use as living weapons of the government. * Earth 5 aka Thunderworld'''http://www.dccomics.com/comics/the-multiversity-2014/the-multiversity-thunderworld-1: The home of the Marvel Family, based on Earth-S and Earth-5. * '''Earth 6: Home to the Just Imagine Stan Lee Created the DC Universe characters. * Earth 7: Former home to a host of superheroes similar to those of Earth 8. It was annihilated by the Gentry, its sole survivor being the weather deity Thunderer. * Earth 8: Home to numerous heroes and groups acting as pastiches of Marvel Comics characters, including “The Rampaging Retaliators” (the Avengers), the Future Family (Fantastic Four), the “neo-human” G-Men (X-Men), the Bug (Spider-Man) and Stuntmaster (Daredevil). * Earth 9: Unknown. * Earth 10 aka Earth X'http://www.dccomics.com/comics/the-multiversity-2014/the-multiversity-mastermen-1: Essentially the same as Earth-10 of the 52 Multiverse, this world is home to Overman, a version of Superman who landed in Czechoslovakia in 1938, where Nazi scientists reverse-engineered the technology of his rocket to win World War II; Overman leads his world’s JLAxis against the Freedom Fighers. * 'Earth 11: Essentially the same as Earth-11 of the 52 Multiverse, home to the same heroes and villains as Prime Earth, but reversed in gender. * Earth 12: Unknown. * Earth 13: Home to a legion of demonic defenders, including Superdemon, Enchantress, Zatanna, Fate, Deadman, Klarion the Witch-Man, Hellblazer, Ragman and Swamp Thing. * Earth 14: Unknown. However, this world may be capable of breeding new universes. * Earth 15: Unknown. * Earth 16 aka Earth Me'''http://www.dccomics.com/characters/earth-16: Home of the children and successors of the original Justice League, who live a pampered, celebrity culture-driven lifestyle. * '''Earth 17: Home to the Atomic Knights of Justice on a post-apocalyptic Earth, including versions of Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Green Arrow. * Earth 18: Similar to the 52 Multiverse Earth-18, home to a group of Justice Riders including Super-Chief, Johnny Thunder and Tomahawkman. * Earth 19: Unknown. * Earth 20: Essentially the same as Earth-20 of the 52 Multiverse (to the point where inhabitants remember pre-New 52 events), home to the rollicking pulp adventurers of the Society of Super-Heroes, led by ’Doc’ Fate, and including Lady Blackhawk, the Immortal Man, Green Lantern Abin Sur and the Mighty Atom. * Earth 21: Unknown. * Earth 22: Unknown. * Earth 23: Home to a primarily black superhuman community, led by a Superman who in his secret identity as Calvin Ellis serves as President of the United States. It had a mirror Earth in the 52 Multiverse of unknown designation, but unlike some worlds such as Earths 20 and 26, the inhabitants of this Earth explicitly have no recollection of events prior to the formation New 52 Multiverse. * Earth 24: Unknown. * Earth 25: Unknown. * Earth 26: Essentially the same as Earth-26 of the 52 Multiverse (to the point where inhabitants remember pre-New 52 events), home to Captain Carrot and his Amazing Zoo Crew. * Earth 27: Unknown. * Earth 28: Unknown. * Earth 29: A universe of Bizarros, including Bizarro versions of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash and Martian Manhunter. * Earth 30: Essentially the same as Earth-30 of the 52 Multiverse, home to a Superman who landed in the Ukraine in 1938, and ultimately became President of a worldwide Soviet Union. * Earth 31: Essentially the same as Earth-31 of the 52 Multiverse, home to Frank Miller’s Batman universe, including Year One, All-Star Batman and Robin, The Dark Knight Returns and The Dark Knight Strikes Again. * Earth 32: Unknown. * Earth 33 aka Earth Prime'''http://www.dccomics.com/comics/the-multiversity-2014/the-multiversity-1: Our Earth, similar to the original intent of the pre-Crisis Earth-Prime. * '''Earth 34: An Earth home to pastiches of Astro City characters, including Savior (Samaritan) and Good Guy (Gentleman). * Earth 35: Home to pastiches of Extreme Comics characters, including Supremo (Supreme) and Majesty (Glory). * Earth 36: Home to a superteam known as Justice 9, including Optiman (a parallel version of Superman who was slaughtered and devoured by Superdoom), Iron Knight (a parallel Batman), the wielder of the "power torch" Flashlight (Green Lantern) and Red Racer (the Flash), as well as a parallel version of Wonder Woman. * Earth 37: Similar to Earth-37 of the 52 Multiverse and based on the works of Howard Chaykin, home to the characters of Thrillkiller, including Batgirl and Robin, as well as the Tommy Tomorrow of Twilight, and Ironwolf. * Earth 38: Unknown. * Earth 39: An Earth without superheroes based on the works of Wally Wood. * Earth 40: Home to the monstrous Society of Super-Villains, including Vandal Savage, Doctor Faust, Blockbuster, Count Sinestro and Lady Shiva, rulers of their Earth. * Earth 41: Home to heroes acting as pastiches of Image Comics characters, including Dino-Cop (Savage Dragon), Spore (Spawn) and The Nimrod Squad (Youngblood). * Earth 42: A universe of 'Chibi' versions of the heroes of Prime Earth, similar to the "L'il Leaguers" in the Superman/Batman arc of the same name. Its Superman and Batman were butchered by Superdoom, though this Batman would be seen again. * Earth 43: Similar to Earth-43 of the 52 Multiverse, home to a Vampire Justice League. * Earth 44: Similar to Earth-44 of the 52 Multiverse, home to robotic versions of the heroes of Prime Earth. * Earth 45: Home of Superdoom. * Earth 46: Unknown. * Earth 47 aka Dreamworld: Home to Sunshine Superman, Magic Lantern and Speed Freak, banded together as the Love Syndicate of Dreamworld. * Earth 48: Apparently the same as Earth-Six of the original Multiverse, home to Lady Quark and Lord Volt. * Earth 49: Unknown. * Earth 50: Unknown. * Earth 51: Essentially the same as Earth-51 of the 52 Multiverse, home to the creations of Jack Kirby, including Kamandi. On the border of the Orrery of Worlds containing the 52 universes (the border itself composed of the Speed Force Wall), are several other realms. Those known include: * Wonderworld: Former home to a host of godlike superheroes, such as Adam One, Nightmare, the Glimmer and the Mote, banded together as the Theocracy. Now abandoned in the wake of the attack of Mageddon. * Blood Moon: Formed by Brainiac, home to cities from various realities altered or destroyed in the wake of the various Crisis events, including Earth-One, Earth-Two, Earth-Three, Earth-Four, Earth-S, Earth-X, New Earth both prior to Flashpoint and prior to Zero Hour, and the realities of the Zoo Crew, Flashpoint, Future's End's corrupted OMAC heroes, Red Son, the Justice Riders, Kingdom Come, Tangent, Kamandi, Red Rain, Wildstorm and DC One Million, among others. * Kwyzz: Radio universe, home of the super-fast champion Krakkl. Sphere of the Gods The metaphysical reality just outside the physical Orrery of Worlds. This reality is home to 8 realms which include: * Dream: Domain of the dream-king Morpheus; home to Gemworld, Oberon and Titania, Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, as well as the Halls of the Endless. * Nightmare: Reverse side of Dream, home to the Corinthian, the Land of Nightshades and the Boogeyman, amongst other haunts. * Heaven: Home of the four Guardian Angel hosts of the Pax Dei (Bull, Eagle, Lion and Adam), as well as the Spectre. * Hell: Home of Demons and Djinns. * Skyland: Home of various pantheons, including the Olympian gods, as well as the Norse, Mayan and Egyptian gods. * Underworld: Reverse side of Skyland, home to the likes of Hades; also known as the Phantom Zone. * New Genesis: The shining home of the New Gods. * Apokolips: Reverse side of New Genesis, a fiery planatasm enslaved by Darkseid. * Limbo: Home of heroes lost from the Multiverse, waiting to fade back into the immensity of the Overvoid. Limbo serves as the border between the Sphere of the Gods and the Monitor Sphere. Monitor Sphere Beyond either the Orrery or the Sphere of the Gods. Former home of the Monitors, abandoned in the wake of the Final Crisis. The Source Wall on the border of the Montior Sphere is the border between the Multiverse and the massive cosmic consciousness known as the Overvoid. Overvoid An inconceivably massive cosmic consciousness, the infinite, timeless white void within which the Multiverse floats, also known as the Over-Montior. Upon discovering the existence of Creation within itself, the Overvoid extended a probe into the Multiverse, which upon reporting back the concept of events, irreparably altered the Overvoid's awareness. The probe (having been split in two) withdrew, and left behind as a result of the contact was a titanic entity in the shape of one of the inhabitants of the Orrery; the Overvoid itself remains implacable, though the presence of the giant would infect its mind with perpetual questions, and thereby the concept of 'story'. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *DC Comics Official Interactive Map of the Multiverse *[http://comicsatemybrain.blogspot.com/2007/06/cosmic-cataloguing.html Cosmic Cataloguing at Comics Ate My Brain] *Multiverse article at Wikipedia *Atlas of the Multiverse based on the article "Comments on a Finite Number of Earths" in the OFFICIAL CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS CROSSOVER INDEX by Lou Mougin and Mark Waid. *THE 52 EXIT INTERVIEWS: GRANT MORRISON from Newsarama - discussions regarding the nature of the 52 Multiverse *[http://www.moviepoopshoot.com/comics101/8.html Too Many Earths?] A MoviePoopShoot Article on DC Multiverse *[http://www.moviepoopshoot.com/comics101/9.html And Then There Was One] MoviePoopShoot Article, Part 2 *Multiverse 101:"Alternate Timelines For Dummies" by Quentin Long *Hembeck History of the Multiverse publishing-wise *DC All Access' explanation to how the New 52 Multiverse is set up. }} [[Category:Realities| ]